gbclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Der Riese
Der Riese '''(also known as '''Der Riese: Samantha's Curse) (German for 'The Giant') is a story told through an episode of GB Sticks that was written by Gary Walker & Ray Heep. It is known as the most popular and longest living episode of both the series combined, and has been going strong since 2009. Backstory During World War II, Dr. Richstofen and Dr. Maxis where building high-techological futuristic weaponry for the Nazis in Silesia, Germany. One of their inventions, the MDT, was a machine that supported teleportation. When the device was in it's early stages, Samantha (Maxis' daughter) entered the teleporter during testing, and it severly wounded Samantha's body, health and brain. She died not long after the incident after the medical tests said she was getting better. She was found dead outside the factory along her pet dog and teddy bear by the main street. Years went, and after Maxis died and Richtofen disappeared, people said that Samantha's soul still roamed the factory. And so she did. After the war was over and the Nazi Regime lost, the Breslau Factory was projected to be destroyed by the Russians. But when they got to Silesia, the entire factory and Breslau had completely vanished. It was only flatland and mist. Tales where told where as soldiers that held hatred against the Nazis would just disappear out of thin air. These people would alsa state that they would have nightmares about a ghost girl before their disappearances. This went on and on for years and became a real threat to the human race. Doctors would perform surgeries and take tests on people suggesting they had these nightmares. There was no signs on anyone that they where sick, but not shortly after these scenarios they did disappear. Events at Breslau Factory 2009-2015 In '''Der Riese '''we follow a group of higly skilled teenagers that got pulled into this void of hell. There's Raymond, the brain. Gary, the bladesman. John, the gunman. Malc, the leader. And Abe. Our heroes are put up against what that seems to be an endless horde of "Nazi Zombies" in the streets of Breslau and it's factory. Our heroes use weapons found through some sort of magical sourcefield in the walls that give increased weaponry as time goes by. The zombies just keeps coming, and all they can do is keep shooting. Throughout the sequences, our heroes meets an old friend, Lars. He is a undead man that roams in Breslau and helps out the heroes. He fights of the zombies with a magical power he consumes. Samantha's Reveal One day comes where the hordes don't spawn. Our heroes are confused and releaved. They hear sounds coming from the factory's mainframe. As they enter they see a mysterious figure floating in the centre of the room. As everyone wonders who this is, Ray stands there in shock since he has studied the events of Breslau and knows her story. Samantha tells our heroes everything about the nightmares and the happenings. Now that she has had her game played and our heroes have reahced the end, she uses her black magic to consume their soules. While in the process, Lars comes in and uses his magic to stop hers. She then says his mindset have been corrupted and that she will fully eat his soul aswell. After a long fight between Lars and Samantha, Lars wins and uses his magic to fatally end Samantha's life and reign, by consuming and destroy her dark heart. By doing this, every single soul she has eaten and used for her games are sent to heaven and all the walking corpses are turned into dust. The darkness of the night vanishes, and light comes. The factory, it's city, is gone, once and forall. The Truth As the corpses turn to dust and the light arrives, Lars explains all the tales and folklores true story. "It was 1946, and the tales of Breslau's dissaperance was only so much known as something dangerous. But it's reality was as real as it is today. I did have the nightmares about her. But one day, everything got all blurry and dark. I felt awful, nocious, and then I saw her digusting face. As I got my consciousness back, i was here in Bruslau with my squad from the war. As we realised that this was what we all knew, we gathered supplies and took the fight to our hands. We were confindent enough to take them all out and end the regime of hatred that this place is. But we couldn't do it. I lost my men. My friends. I saw them. I saw their corrupted minds, growling at me. Snarring at me. Shooting my companians dead was the most difficult thing i have ever done. But i wasn't ready to turn just yet. Once the grand round was over, i was senced to the factory's mainframe to slay Samantha. I put up a fight, but i couldn't do it. I lost the vision of my left eye. As Samantha was about to land a finishing blow on me, she somehow saw the hatred and sadness within me. She took my soul, but she controlled it through my body, making me walk the streets of Breslau along undead men for decades. I was forced to devour and kill every poor soul to be transported to this hellhole. And that's exactly what Samantha wanted. But as time went by, I got more control over the power she used on me, I was able to use some of it myself. I always had my saneness, and now i had control over my body aswell. But when I met you guys back then, my saneness went to a new level, I saw my companians in you. And that was when I befriended you, and knew that there was still hope for ending Samantha's Reign. Zombies Regulars - normal undead men who walk towards you at a slow pace. Claw Counters - undead men with mutated claws from their fingers. They walk slowly. Maniacs - Mix off regulars & claw counters. Very fast runners with long teeth and flashy eyes. Brutes - Zombies that are up to 10-20 feet tall. Dangerous and strong. The head is their weakspot. Hellhounds - Undead dogs that charge you quickly. They use their claws and strong teeth. Items Frag grenade - a strong grenade with a good blast radius. Tesla grenade - a strong grenade with a decent blast radius and longer throw distance. Bouncing betty - a plantable landmine with a great blast radius. Bowie knife - a huge blade that is great for slicing through undead human flesh. Monkey bomb - a bomb stapped to a monkey toy. haha Radio equipment - a new device that makes you converce with people in different locations. Attatchment roulette - a machine that allows you to place an attachment to your weapon. Characters *Gary *Ray *John *Malcolm *Abe *Richard *Lars *Samantha Maxis *Edward Richstofen *Peter Maxis *Norton Northwood *Clifford Allen *Larry Archer *Angus Goldberg *Bram Martinez